


Coloured Dust?

by NRnr95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I don't even know why did I write this?, I don't know how to tag this fic, I don't know what I wrote about?, M/M, There might just a hint on kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh,They're at a match and something happened or Kageyama is thinking about something and yeah...<br/>I don't know what this story is about...sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this story. I just a bit (or a lot) frustrated while trying to finished my assignment.  
> And somehow thing kinda going weird that night so...I don't know??  
> Anyway, I wish I know why or what did I wrote about...  
> Oh and also thanks to  nzazs.

Smile. Laughter. Fun. Excitement. The sparkling dust filled the air as soon as he walked in. The rainbow coloured dust that he is the only one can see.  
  
  
He breathed in the air. Trying to fill his inside with the familiar feeling that he has came to love since before. Trying to be one with it. The noise around him has been reduced into a buzzing, calming sound.  
  
  
 _Kageyama..._  
  
  
 _Kageyama..._  
  
  
Kageyama!!  
  
  
He snapped open his eyes and spun around looking at the face of the person who called him. A warm, motherly smile greeted him.  
  
  
“Kageyama, are you okay?” Sugawara asked, concerned.  
  
  
He nodded, “Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry for making you worried, Suga-senpai.”  
  
  
Suga just smiled and patted his back gently, “It’s okay. But don’t hesitate to tell me if something is wrong, okay?”.  
  
  
He nodded slowly. He turn around and looked at the view in front of him. Myriad feelings rushed inside him. He can’t wait. He really really can’t wait to go out there and win. He want to keep on standing there. Standing inside the court. He want to play. He want to keep playing to his heart contains.  
  
  
A small smile carved on his lips. His eyes are sparkling. His patience is almost running out. He wants to. He really really wants to go out there and play.  
  
  
Suddenly, someone bumped into him from the back. He snapped out of his daydream and turned to see the culprit, glaring. A small nervous smile greeted him.  
  
  
“S...sorry, Kageyama…” Hinata apologized nervously. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed Hinata’s head.  
  
  
“Careful where you’re going, dumbass Hinata!,” he yelled at the smaller boy.  
  
  
Hinata tried to get away from Kageyama’s death grip. “I...It was an accident. I didn’t meant it...” he pouting.  
  
  
“Like I care,dumbass!” he growled before releasing him.  
  
  
Hinata glared at him while rubbing his head. He was mumbling something. Perhaps he was complaining about the way Kageyama treated him.  
  
  
He turned back his attention to the court. The sparkling dust he had seen was still there, in fact it has become much more and with a lot of other beautiful colour too.  
  
  
He looked behind him at Hinata. The boy was glowing, literally in his eyes. He was surrounded by variety colour of yellow and orange sparkling dust. The scene before him was so breathtaking but he wouldn’t admit it. Not to anyone and especially not to Hinata.  
  
  
He looked around him at his teammates. They were also surrounded by sparkling dust. His loud, energetic Nishinoya-senpai was surrounded by fiery red and pink dust while his partner in crime, Tanaka-senpai was surrounded in blazing blue. His kind and motherly senpai was bathed in silvery light blue dust while the Captain was surrounded with golden yellow-orange dust.  
  
  
Their ace was bathed in emerald green dust. It swirling around him slowly, like it was trying to calm him down. His other first year teammates were also surrounded in colours. Yamaguchi was bathed in soft navy purple coloured dust while Tsukishima was surrounded by yellow-greenish dust.  
  
  
His eyes darted towards his other second year senpai. The trio-senpai. He realized that they were always together. Ennoshita senpai was surrounded by blue-green dust. Narita senpai and Kinoshita senpai were both bathed in light purple and soft red dust.  
  
  
They all looked so enchanting, it’s like they emerged from a fantasy book to the real world. He almost chuckled at his own thought. To think he thought of his teammates that way. Just how much has he changed? He mused.  
  
  
His eyes darted toward the seat. He saw their managers having some sort of discussion. They also bathed in the sparkling dust. Yachi’s dust was soft pink-yellow coloured while Kiyoko was dark indigo coloured dust.  
  
  
He almost smiles.  
  
  
This is his team. Just that thought almost brought him to smile.  
  
  
This is his team. And they are glowing, sparkling.  
  
  
He knew that they’re just like him. Excited, nervous and all sort of emotion is rushing inside them. He knew that they were like him, too. They want to play, keep on playing. Keep on standing inside the court. Till they have reached the final place.  
  
  
His lips twitching, aches to smile but he tried to refrain himself. He knew just how scary his smiles are. Even though it wasn’t his fault.  
  
  
He heard the Captain called all of them. He walked towards him alongside the others. He listened to him, watching as the colour surrounded him and the others changes into much much more beautiful and enchanting.  
  
  
He goes warming up beside Hinata, getting ready for the match.  
  
  
As he warmed up, the dust surrounded Hinata swirling violently beside him. He tensed as he feels myriad of feeling rushed inside him. Hinata’s feeling.  
  
  
“Kageyama?” carefully, Hinata touch his hands as his eyebrows knitted, concerned.  
  
  
He jolted and snapped his head towards him as fast as lightning; almost break his neck in the process.  
  
  
“Huh? What?” he asked, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
  
“Um, no...nothing. It just...um...are you okay?” Hinata’s big brown eyes pierce right inside his heart.  
  
  
Before he could stop himself, he blurted it out, “You look breathtaking.”  
  
  
Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out.  
  
  
Kageyama turned his heel and ran away. He couldn’t believe he said that. That was so embarrassing. There’s no way he could see him in the eyes anymore.  
  
  
His face felt hot. Very very very hot. He run to the back of the gym and slumped down buried his face in his lap, embarrassed.  
  
  
 _Stupid stupid stupid!! Why the hell did I said that! Stupid!_ Kageyama groaned at his stupidity. _He must hate me now…_ His heart clenched at his thought. He bit his lip trying to keep his eyes from tearing up.  
  
  
Hinata walked towards Kageyama slowly, nervous and unsure but determined. His face still red from earlier but he decided to confront Kageyama.  
  
  
“Um… Kageyama?” Hinata asked, fidgeting nervously as he walked towards him.  
  
  
“Go away…” he still refused to look him in the face.  
  
  
Hinata ignored him and sit down beside him. He glanced at him, shyly.  
  
  
“What?!” he snapped at him. Hinata shook his head and muttered something under his breath.  
  
  
“What? I can’t hear you” he turned his head to look at him. Hinata’s face was still red and he looked directly at his eyes.  
  
  
“Thank you… for saying that” His blush get darker but he refused to take his eye away. Kageyama turned redder and almost stuttered, “You…you’re welcome...”  
  
  
They both turned their head the other way, too embarrassed to look at each other. However, both their hands found each other and intertwined.  
  
  
They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Hinata jumped up, dragging Kageyama with him.  
  
  
“What the hell, Hinata!” Kageyama yelled while trying to steady himself.  
  
  
Hinata apologized but he pulled him along towards the gym. Confusion painted on his face.  
  
  
Slowly, understanding came to him when he saw a lot of other player gathered outside the gym. He kicked himself mentally for forgetting where and why they were here. Inside, he thanked Hinata but there is no way he would said it out loud.  
  
  
They walked towards their team and apologized for being late. Daichi crossed his arms and promised to punish them later. He told them to get ready and meet them later. They nodded.  
  
  
While they were getting ready, Hinata turned to look at Kageyama and smiled before whispering, “You look breathtaking too”. He grinned and run off towards their team while Kageyama sat there, speechless. He snapped out and grinned too before run to them. To his team.  
  
  
Somehow, he glad he meet them. He has learned a lot of thing since he meet them and he sure he will have a lot more of thing to learn. He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened after their match and they were walking home together...

“So…Kageyama…um..” Hinata looked at him under his eyelashes.

He raised one of his eyebrows, wondering what the hell did Hinata want from him, “What?”

“Um…no...it’s just…I...uh...” he averted his eyes, looking uncertain.

“What?!” he rolled his eyes at Hinata’s behaviour, “Spill it. NOW.”

“Uh…fine, fine…I’ll say it” Hinata pouted while glaring at Kageyama.

“So...Kageyama…um, why did you say _that_ earlier?” a blush creeping up his face.

“ _That_? What’s _that_?” he asked while staring at Hinata’s face confused.

“THAT! You know…when you said…um…when…,” the blush on Hinata’s faces getting red and redder.

He bit his lips and closed his eyes before yelling, “WHEN…WHEN YOU SAID I LOOKED BREATHTAKING!”.

He kept his eyes closed, scared to look at Kageyama.

After a while, he opened his eyes for a bit and took a peek at Kageyama. Somehow, Kageyama’s face had turned a bright crimson red. He was making a weird expression. A mix of embarrassed, nervous, scared and mad.

His face make Hinata felt calm after his outburst.

He really,really wanted to know so he kept on staring at Kageyama. Unconsciously, he holds Kageyama’s hands, trying to reassure him that it’s okay. He can tell him anything. He wouldn’t mind.

Kageyama can felt his hands sweating. His heartbeat drumming inside him loudly. He wants to tell Hinata but he was scared. Scared to lose him.

He took a peek on Hinata’s face. Somehow, his face calms him down. His heart told him that he could trust Hinata. That Hinata wouldn’t make fun of him. That he will accept him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands that were holding Hinata’s tightened their grip. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at Hinata’s big, brown eyes. His eyes speak of trust and acceptance.

He let out his breath and decided to tell him.

“Hinata, …actually… I have a secret…” He told him unsure of his reaction.

Hinata nodded. Telling him to go on. Kageyama stopped for a moment, staring at Hinata, trying to find something inside him. Satisfied, he keep on tell him everything.

“Actually... I can see colours or auras or something surrounding people except me. And, it usual appears as dust. So, you see... while we were at the gym before... I... I can see them surrounding you. Well, actually, I can see them at everyone but the one on you are... you know... the most breathtaking so... um...well...,” Kageyama averted his eyes from Hinata’s.

“I don’t want to tell you actually but somehow I... kind of... you know... slipped my tongue ...so....yeah...” he hung his head low, “...you can laugh if you want...”

He tried to pull out his hands from Hinata’s grip but Hinata kept on tightening his grip.

He looked straight into Kageyama’s face. His face looked determined. He released his breath and slowly let go of his hands to cup Kageyama’s face. He turned it to face him.

“I won’t laugh. Why should I laugh? It’s not funny or weird. In fact, it’s incredible. I didn’t know you have such an amazing ability. Why didn’t you tell me before?”, Hinata’s eyes sparkling brightly as he started babbling non-stop, “That not fair, Kageyama....you’re a genius and now you have such ability....that’s so not fair. Oh, oh, Kageyama. So, what did you actually see? Tell me, tell me, tell me.... come on Kageyama.” Hinata grabbed both Kageyama’s hands and shoke them as he kept on blabbering.

Kageyama kept on blushing but he rolled his eyes at Hinata’s, somehow he no longer felt like weird or there’s something wrong with him. In fact, he felt relieved. He wondered why he never told Hinata before. He should trust him, believe him, understand him... after all he is the first one who ever accept his whole before.

Kageyama smiled a little. He felt so stupid but at the same time he also felt grateful. Very very very grateful. But, there’s no way he would admit it to Hinata.

He pulled Hinata’s hands, urging him to walk faster as he promised him to tell him everything. Hinata grinned widely. He laughed and singsong along the way. He even made Kageyama promised to spend the night at his house. Kageyama just sigh and agreed as his heart bloomed in happiness.

They walked home hands in hands and spend the way with laughter and smiled. Rainbow coloured dust floated behind them leaving a trail of proof. The proof of their acceptance and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after that saw them cuddling in their sleep...well, more like it's Hinata's mother who saw it and she took a ton of picture at the sight. She even send some to Kageyama's mother. Don't ask me how they get to know each other. It just a dream of mine to see both of their mother become friends and sending each other cute pictures of their sons.

**Author's Note:**

> It might have another chapter but I don't know...  
> It might if I managed to finished it...


End file.
